Feral woman
by Edward44Bella
Summary: Summary: A far island, away from civilization where a beautiful girl lives. A very naked beautiful girl. What happens when Edward reaches the island and finds the girl?


**Summary: A far island, away from civilization where a beautiful girl leaves. A very naked beautiful girl. What happens when Edward reaches the island and finds the girl?**

**1992**

A beautiful woman with brown hair had one hand on her swollen stomach and the other on the railing of the ship. Her eyes were closed and her lips were moving in a silent prayer. The sound of thunder made her blue eyes snap open. What she saw frightened her even more than before.

The sea looked angry, as if finally finishing mankind for all the horrific crimes committed against her. The tides seemed to be fighting each other, colliding and destroying themselves. Renee Swan was scared, not for herself but for the unborn child inside her. Her grip on the railing tightened and a tear escaped her left eye.

Her gaze fell upon the darkened sky searching for a ray of light, a ray of hope. She felt the rattling of the floor of the ship beneath on and her eyes closed.

_Please lord in heaven, help us._

She sent a silent prayer toward heavens with every ounce of faith she had inside her. She was well aware of the fact that her husband was doing everything he could to save his family but the chances were very slim specially after impact the ship had few moments ago with a rock. The impact left a hole in the bottom of the ship.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see that her husband was looking at her with a look of worry, fear and determination.

They both know what's needed to be done. There was only one life boat present in the ship and they both knew who was going to use it.

Charlie Swan never in his wildest dream thought that he would be in a situation like the one he was in that moment. He only wanted his first child to be born on his native place, the place he took his first breath.

His wife had trusted his judgment, even 8 months pregnant she readily agreed to his plan to embark he journey to his native place in a ship.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. The part of the ocean which needed to be crossed to reach his native place had always been storm free, until now. His hands went to cover the swollen belly of his wife in which his child rest unknown of the danger it was in.

With one hand still on the belly, his other hand went to cup his wife check; he leaned down to give her a kiss on her lips. The kiss was filled with all the emotions he was feeling. Sorrow, Guilt, Anger but most important of all determination.

Determination to save the life of his unborn and his wife, even if it meant he had to give away his own.

He leaned back and his eyes did the talking. She gave him a nod telling him she knew what he was asking her. They had discussed the possibility.

They readied the boat for sailing while silent tears stream down Renee's eyes. When the boat was ready, Charlie helped his wife to get inside it. There were some essentials in the boat. They both knew that the time was not with them. Charlie gave his wife a passionate kiss telling him everything he couldn't.

"I love you, wife."

Charlie said and Renee smiled at the nickname.

"I love you, hubby."

Charlie smiled through his tears.

The sky opened and it started raining heavily. Charlie looked up the sky and prayed for the first time in his life and with a deep breath he sailed the boat in the sea.

Toward the unknown.

Charlie kept watching his wife till he could no longer, till the water had completely swallowen him.

Renee started moving the paddle of the boat but her eyes kept turning back on her husband or at least where his husband should have been. Renée wanted nothing more than to go back to her husband but knew she couldn't.

Her husband gave his life for their unborn child and she would do everything in her power to bring this child in this world safely.

Renee had no idea where she was going, the world before her completely dark. But she kept going for the life inside her. The child inside had become aware of her mother's distress as it had been moving constantly.

Renee rubbed her stomach and whispers in between her tears,

"It's all right, baby. Everything would be fine. I promise."

The child settled a bit at its mother's voice.

Renee had no idea how much time passed when she saw the first ray of light. The rain has stopped and she saw the clouds parting. It brought a smile on her face in spite of her lose. She knew she had to keep going no matter how tired she was, how much she just wanted to close her eyes and sleep.

She had almost lost all hopes when she saw something in the distance.

Land.

A huge smile lit her face and she started rubbing her stomach,

"See baby, there is land. We would be all right now."

Tears of happiness filled her eyes and she started moving the paddle as fast as she could all tiredness forgotten.

Renee started laughing even though tears were falling unbidden from her eyes, she now would be able to save her child, the child that was a symbol of love she shared with her husband. Her heart clenched at the thought of her husband but she didn't let the thought stop her. Her only concern was her daughter right now. She would grieve her husband later.

With all her strength, she finally reached the land. There seemed to be no one there but it was still better then the sea behind her.

She got out of the boat with some difficulty with the bag full of essential things with her. She saw the group of trees at the distance which signified the start of the forest. She wobbled toward it; the pain in her stomach which she had been ignoring for a long time almost becoming unbearable now. She knew what was about to happen, the baby is coming, early.

Renee kept praying with all her faith that the baby would survive. She leaned against the nearest tree, her breathing heavy. The pain was almost unbearable for her but she breathed through it. Her years of working as a wildlife would save her own child today.

She took a deep breath whenever pain shots through her body. She had already discarded her lower clothes, leaving her only in her shirt. She reached between her legs and inserted a finger inside her, she could feel the head of the baby and she knew that baby would be there soon.

She pushed with all the remaining energy inside her and she felt the head of the baby coming out. She saw the head of the baby between her legs and supports the head with one hand and readied the second hand to support the rest of the body. When she pushednext, the baby is fully out of her, a shrill cry ringing through the silent forest.

Renee placed the baby on her chest smiling at the little creature.

A girl.

Her husband always said that they are going to have a girl whereas she wanted a boy but she was glad that it's a girl.

Bella.

She would call her Bella, the name husband used to adore. Her eyes filled with tears but a smile was still present on her face.

Thousands of miles away a five year old green-eyed boy woke up from deep slumber and started waking up his mother.

When his mother woke up, he informed her with shear happiness,

"My Angel is born, mother. "

His mother just smiled in her sleepy daze and placed the boy to sleep unaware of the fact how right her son was.

An Angel had been born.

An angel that would be nourished by the Mother Nature herself.

**A/N so, what do you think? Want more? **

**The first chapter is short, the rest are long.**

**I also need a Beta, so anyone interested to help, please contact.**


End file.
